Angels on the Moon
by MoonChild99
Summary: Chuck has been living without Blair for 10 years. What if he gets the chance to see what life could be like with her? Future Fic. B/C all the way.
1. Intro

Title: Angels on the Moon.

Summary: What if Chuck had been living without Blair for 10 years. What if he gets a chance to see what life would be like with her. B/C

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I don't know Chucks moms name. I saw before in a story that it was Misty. I don't know if it was made up and if it was, I'm sorry because I'm going to use it. I had to write a story because I can't bring myself to watch the show.

I'm apologizing before hand. My grammar is not the best but I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

Introduction.

Raining on his birthday, it just figured. Sighing he closed his eyes and put his head against his apartment window. Today he was 28 years old and he wasn't sure where his life went. All he knew was that he had spent the last 10 years alone. It has been 10 years since he last saw her. It has been 10 years since he drove her away out of the country and out of his life forever.

The ringing of his phone shook him out of his thoughts. Looking at the I.D., he rolled his eyes and thought for a second that he would not answer it. He wasn't in the moon to deal with his family right now.

"What do you want, Serena?" He asked gruffly. Some how he knew his day was about to get worse. Since that day he helped her rise to the top again there was no stopping her.

"I just wanted to wish my brother a happy birthday. I also wanted to tell you who I saw today. I saw Blair today and it looked like she was finishing having lunch with Dan Humphrey. Then when she spotted me…she flipped me off." Serena rambled.

Chuck sighed into the phone and turned his phone off hanging up on her. He was going to just stay in and drink by himself like most nights but he thought that a drive around the city would be good for him. Walking out of the apartment building, he hailed a cab instead of calling his normal limo.

Looking out the window, watching as the city lights just passed by but the rain on the window blurred them. His eyes scanned the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of her but he was sure that she was not out at this time. Sighing he closed his eyes…why was she having lunch with Humphrey.

There was no way that she could be with him. The last that he heard Dan was on a book tour and Blair was still in France. Tilting his head back to rest against the seat, he couldn't help but wonder what Blair looked like now. He wanted to know if her hair was long or short, if she had any kids.

So lost in his thoughts, the sudden impact of being thrown forward threw all the thoughts of her out of his head. He felt as if he couldn't get a breath and his whole world was spinning and getting darker and darker. He felt like he was suffocating until everything stopped moving.

"Charles," a voice called out so sweetly.

Chuck opened his eyes and saw nothing but black. Groaning he sat up holding his head. He saw nothing…he was in hell he knew it. "Just my luck," he thought. "I died on my birthday."

"Charles," the sweet voice rang again.

Standing up he turned around and saw her standing there. He saw his mother standing there smiling at him in the dark space. He was right…he was dead and this was nothing that he expected.

"Mom," he whispered not able to saying anything else at the moment. She looked just how he remembered her looking.

"Hello darling. I missed you so much," she told him as she walked over to him and took him her arms.

When he actually felt her arms encircle him he cried and he didn't care. He let go of everything he felt when she died so long ago. Everything he was afraid to feel, he felt at that moment. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her.

"Am I…" he asked looking right into her eyes.

"Dead? No, darling you are not dead," she assured him, stroking the side of his face.

"Then, I don't understand," he told her leaning into her touch.

"You're lucky. You get a chance to have what your heart desires. This is you're chance to be happy and I hope you don't take it for granted." Misty explained to her son. He looked at her hoping that she was going to tell him some more but she didn't.

She backed away slowly, a small smile on her face and her eyes watery. He tried to take a step forward to follow her but he couldn't seem to move.

"I love you…don't be afraid to be happy," she said. Chuck looked on confused as he watches his mother disappear right before his eyes.

"Mom…" he called out right before he couldn't see her anymore. He was able to say those words that forever haunted him. "I love you too."

Suddenly, he felt a pull from his stomach. He felt like he was being sucked into a tiny hole. Like he was rushing to something but again he could not see anything. He felt himself hit something soft and suddenly sat up but this time black didn't surround him.

Looking around, he was in a bright room…a bedroom to be exact. A cool breeze coming from the window, he couldn't figure out where he was. He never saw this room before. All he knew was that this was not his house. He turned his head to the side when he felt the bed shift.

He saw her dark curls and the smile on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday," she said softly and pulled him into a kiss. To shocked, he didn't do anything and just let her kiss him. He was too shocked to even enjoy the kiss.

"Blair?" he asked when he was able to pull away. _What the hell!?_

* * *

A/N

The title comes from the Thriving Ivory song Angels on the Moon.

I was always afraid to do a GG fic because I didn't think I could write Chuck but this is how I got around it. Obviously, Chuck won't act like himself because he doesn't know what going on.

Hope to have chapter one up later this week.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N 1: I think this story is only going to be about four chapters. Also, I have nothing against Nate I think I'm liking him a little more the Chuck right now. I'm not saying anything more about Nate just letting you now I have nothing against him.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Chuck broke away from the kiss and just took in the familiar face he couldn't believe that was right here by his side in a bed no less. As she settled her left hand on his leg, he spotted a huge diamond ring on her finger. Glancing at his own finger he saw his own ring…they were married. This couldn't be real, he was sure he was just in a coma from the accident and this was all a dream.

"How does it feel to be 28 today?" She asked still smiling away at him. "Do you feel like your getting old?"

As she leaned in to kiss him, again, he slipped out of the bed and away from her and he saw her frown at him. He stood in the middle of the room and stared at her opened mouth.

"Blair?" He asked. "Was I in an accident?"

"Well," she said slipping out of the bed herself and stood in front of him. "I think that you might have been dropped as a baby."

"I'm serious, Blair," he told her and she crossed her arms trying not to laugh at him.

"What? No! How much did Dan let you drink last night? I told him he had to watch you," she said angrily. "I think I might have to make a little call to Serena."

"Dan?" He asked questioningly. He thought back to what Serena had told him over the phone about Blair having lunch with him. However, here and now none of it made sense. It sounded like Blair and Serena were friends again.

"Yeah, you remember Dan right? He's only your best friend. Maybe you hit your head last night…do you feel sick? If you're sick Chuck then you better stay away from me." Blair said.

"No…I don't feel sick…I…just drank too much like you said," he told her lamely. However, the raised eyebrow that she had told him that she didn't quite believe him.

As Blair opened, her mouth to say something, their bedroom door burst open and a little girl with dark curls came bouncing in. With a squeal, she latched herself onto his leg. The girl couldn't have been more then three. As he looked down at her the girl looked up at him with a smile and reached up at him. However, he didn't any move to reach down and pick her up.

"Daddy," she said wiggling her fingers at him.

"Chuck," Blair whispered and nudged him.

The little girl's bottom lip started to quiver; Blair bent down and hugged the girl.

"Lissy, why don't you go and wake up sissy," Blair spoke softly to her and rubbed her back. They both watched as Lissy ran out of the room and Blair turned to him angrily. "Why didn't you pick Lissy up? What is wrong with you? You are really starting to freak me out."

'Blair…I think that something weird is going on," he told her. As Blair stood there shaking her head he knew if he told her the truth about seeing his mom and everything that she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Mommy, were hungry," a voice shouted from out in the hallway. Chuck shifted his eyes to the doorway. There was no way that they had two daughters.

"Daddy and I will be right there, sweetie," Blair called back and rounded on him. "I'm going downstairs to our daughters. By the time you come down to join us you better be back to normal."

With that, Blair turned on her heel and walked out the door and Chuck sighed and spotted two pictures on a stand. He walked over to them and saw that one was of him and Blair kissing on their wedding day. It was the next picture that he picked up and really examined. Blair was holding onto an older girl as he held Lissy. They were all smiling at the camera…really smiling. He could tell that he was happy with them. He was happy with his family.

Throwing on a robe, he went downstairs where heard Blair and the girls talking. Blair smiled tightly and the other girl he saw in the picture smiled at him and waved. He smiled back, walked over to Blair, and gave her a light kiss. He didn't know what compelled him to do it but she seemed satisfied.

"Charlotte, don't you have something for daddy?" Blair asked.

Charlotte nodded and ran away from the table only to return with a piece of paper in hand. Climbing up into his lap Charlotte held out a homemade card. She held it up to his face and waved it at him.

"Happy birthday, daddy," she yelled loudly. "It's me and you, daddy." Charlotte explained and pointed to the front.

Chuck took the card and laughed lightly at the sight of two brightly drawn stick figures. When he opened it he saw that it said 'I Love You' in crayon. He looked at his daughter sitting in his lap and she looked so proud of herself.

"I love it," His whispered to her and kissed the top of her head. Charlotte scooted off him and sat back down in her chair. Looking between the two girls, he saw that they were both a blend of himself and Blair. They looked exactly how he thought they would look.

"Lissy, no," Chuck looked at his youngest at Blair's exclamation. She was cover in orange juice and crying her eyes out. He looked around for the nanny to get her but instead Blair picked her up and whisked her away into another room. Don't they have a nanny?

"Daddy, when are Uncle Dan and Aunt Serena getting here?" Charlotte asked taking bite of her beacon. "I don't wanna go back home. I want to see Grandpa Bart and grandma Lilly."

"Uncle Dan? Charlotte, how do I know Uncle Dan?" Chuck asked leaning in close to her cutting her off so she couldn't ramble anymore.

"He's married to Aunt Serena," Charlotte answered while giggling.

"Is he my friend?" He asked and she nodded her head yes. Leaning back, he watched her dig into her plate of food. Looking down at his own plate, he just didn't have an appetite. Dan was his friend.

After a short breakfast and noticing, that Blair was staring at him the whole time he took their entire luggage downstairs. He had to do it there due to the fact that there was little to no help in the house at all.

"Hello," Serena shouted and walked into the living room along with Dan where they were all sitting. "Happy Birthday, Chuck."

"Charlotte, take Lissy upstairs and make sure you didn't leave anything behind," Blair suggested.

"Okay, mommy," Charlotte said taking her sisters hand and the two went running off.

"Dan, didn't I give you one rule to follow last night?" Blair asked all too sweetly.

Chuck smirked at her, she was still his Blair and right now, her victim was Dan. He was so happy that not everything had changed. He quickly wiped the grin off upon noticing that Dan was looking at him for some help but there was nothing he could do. In fact he didn't want to do anything, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be friends with Dan at all.

"Let me remind you then. I believe that I told you not to let him drink so much," she continued as sweet as can be when he didn't answer her.

"Umm, I won't let it happen again," he said blandly.

"See that it doesn't," she bit and stood up from the couch. "Serena lets go talk."

Chuck followed Blair's strut all the way across the room. God, just watching her walk away reminds him just how much that he misses her.

"Why did you let her think you drank last night?" Dan asked taking Blair's spot on the couch. "You didn't have so much as a single sip."

"Well, I have to get her mad once in awhile… you know just to keep thinks exciting." Chuck told as he finally tore his gaze away from the window where he could see Serena and Blair talking. "We can't let things get boring can we?"

"After all these years I still can't figure out your relationship," Dan sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, my question is. Are you going to tell Blair about what happened with Nate last night?"

This definitely had Chucks interest. Why were he and Nate not friends anymore? Nothing that bad could have happened to make Dan his best friend.

"Why would I tell Blair about what happened?" Chuck asked, now leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his legs. "It really wasn't that big of deal," he guessed.

"It wasn't that big of deal? I had to stop you from attacking him…again." Dan told him astonishingly. "Blair will not be too happy knowing that you kept this from her. If Serena tells her then I feel really bad for you."

'_Attack,' _he thought _'I attacked him before?'_

"Girls lets go," Blair called and walked back into the living room. Blair sat on Chucks lap and ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you ready to go back home?" She asked.

"Let's go," he said softly.

'_Home,' _he thought _'I wonder what's waiting for me there.' _

* * *

A/N: I should have another chapter up next week.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Chuck couldn't believe that Serena lived in Brooklyn with Dan. After they dropped the two off he knew that back in his real life Serena wouldn't be caught dead in Brooklyn. He was debating about what was scarier. Was it his life without Blair where no one was that happy or the life where everyone got along?

"Daddy, can I stay the night with Grandpa Bart and Grandma Lilly after the party?" Charlotte asked.

"Not tonight but maybe next weekend, okay?" Chuck told her but she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. He had a feeling that he was about to give in any moment. That was until Blair laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, you heard daddy. You can stay next weekend," Blair said and Chuck was thankful.

Chuck looked around his limo and just stared in aw at his family. Charlotte had her nose pressed against the widow, Blair was holding a sleeping Lissy, his mind still couldn't wrap around how he got here. He knew nothing of this past and it was driving him crazy. He didn't deserve any of this.

"Blair, do you remember that summer and our plans for Tuscany?" He aske he needed to know how far back things had changed.

"That was an amazing summer," she told him was a far away look in his eyes. "That was when you first told me you loved me."

There was no way that he could have told her that so soon. He had gone with her he didn't ditch her. Everything was different there was no Lord Marcus or Amelia and obviously she had continued to be at the top in their social circles at school. He had to play this carefully; he had to make sure not to bring anything up from his past.

"Mommy, were home," Charlotte said bouncing out of her seat. Once the limo stopped, she flung open the door and took off running. Chuck looked at the building and noted that it was the same building that Blair lived in when they went to school.

"_Oh my god," _he thought _"we live by her mom."_

"Chuck, we better get in there before Henry has another fit," Blair said quickly getting out limo. Lissy followed slowly after her and something told Chuck to keep an eye on her.

Picking her up, he climbed out of the vehicle and quickly caught up with Blair. As they entered the building, he saw his daughter being held by the back of her shirt by a man he figured was Henry. Charlotte did not look happy one bit. She was huffing and swinging her little arms trying to get away from him.

"Mr. Bass, once again could you please keep your daughter from causing havoc in my lobby?" Henry asked stiffly.

"Of course, we'll keep an eye on her," Chuck promised and Charlotte ran over to him when she was let go. He held back a smirk when she stuck her tongue out at the older man. He thought it was funny that it was the worst thing she could think of at her age.

"That's exactly what you said last time," Henry said, turning and walked away.

Charlotte took his hand and led him to the elevator. In his ear he heard Lissy whimper, turning his head to look at her, she didn't look like her happy self from this morning. Blair stood next to him and hit the button to their floor.

"Blair, I think she's sick," Chuck said. Blair looked at her daughter and took her from him.

"I don't think she'll be going to the party tonight," Blair commented. "You'll have to stay home with Dorota."

"I wanna go," she said and started to cry. "I see Grandpa."

The door dinged and Charlotte took off running into the apartment and up the stairs. Chuck was quite impressed at what he saw. It looked much like Blair's old apartment but much bigger. Looking to his right he saw Dorota come to them and welcome them back home.

"Dorota, could you put Lissy to bed. She's feeling a bit warm," Blair said and looked to Chuck. "We'll see how she feels later."

When they were alone Blair hugged and him kissed him passionately. She smiled coyly as she pulled away and led him up the stairs.

"I have your present up here," she said

Chucks thought ran wild. Oh, he could imagine what she had in mind but they quickly disappeared when she didn't lead them to their bedroom. Going to a small table in the hallway, she pulled a box out of a drawer. Chuck took the box and opened it; he was surprised to see a Girard-Perregaux watch inside.

"You said that you had to get another one after Lissy had that little accident with your other one. Turn it over," she instructed.

He looked at the small engraving on the back of the watch. He ran his finger across the names Charlotte Misty Bass and Elisabeth Lilly Bass. He felt a pull at his heart; they gave a part of his mom to Charlotte.

"Blair, I don't know what to say," he told her honestly. He knew that he was talking more about his daughters name than the watch.

"You don't have to say anything. Come on, we have a lot to do before your fathers party tonight," Blair told him and he groaned. "I thought that you and your father were getting along."

"We are," Chuck said. "I'm just a little tired."

Blair shrugged her shoulders and disappeared into a room. His father, could his father have changed since the kids were born. Although, it couldn't be too bad since Charlotte and Lissy both seem to love him.

A few hours later, they found themselves outside his father's house. Looking down at Lissy, he knew that he had a good excuse to leave at anytime. She wasn't looking much better and he knew that they would be able to tell. Holding his breath, he walked inside the home and was immediately greeted by Lilly.

"Happy birthday, Charles," Lilly said giving his a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hope that you were able to relax on your vacation."

"It was very relaxing thank you Lilly," Chuck told her.

"Blair, looking lovely as always," Lilly commented pulling her into a hug.

"As do you Lilly. Everything here looks amazing," Blair complemented her.

Charlotte ran over to Lilly and practically knocked her over. Chuck grimaced as he watch Lilly stumble back a little only to let a small laugh. Charlotte looked up at her guiltily and started to blush but Lilly hugged her and signaling that it was okay.

"Grandma Lilly can I stay the night next weekend?" Charlotte asked, her hands clasped together under her chin. "Please, please."

"Of course you can Charlotte. You know how much your grandpa and I love having you around." Lilly said to the little girl and Charlotte beamed up at her. "What's wrong with Lissy?" She asked bending down some to look at the three year old.

"She's just a bit under the weather," Chuck told her.

"Daddy, can I go play?" Charlotte asked and when Chuck nodded his head yes she was about to take off running but he got a hold of her before she could.

"Me go too," Lissy said going over to her sister.

"Charlotte, no running around and keep Lissy with you," Chuck said and Charlotte agreed. Chuck watched the two girls go off thinking after a second maybe it wasn't a good idea to let them go off on their own. He figured if Blair didn't say anything then it was safe.

Blair took his hand and started to lead him around the house saying their hellos to everyone that he didn't even know. He assumed that he probably worked with most of them or maybe went to college with them. He didn't recognize any of them from St. Judes. For about a half an hour he had kept pleasant conversations with people he didn't care about.

"Oh, there's your father. Go talk to him and I'm going to talk with Serena.." With that Blair gave him a kiss and went to Serena. He mentally cursed her for sending him to his father alone.

As Chuck walked over to his father, who was talking with some men his father looked over at him and dismissed the men. Chuck cautiously stood in front of him but he noticed that his father didn't seem as stiff as he used to be.

"Were you able to look over the remodel of the hotel?" Bart asked. Yes, Chuck thought, this was still his father.

"No, I haven't. You know how Blair is vacation is family time," Chuck explained and Bart nodded.

"Your wife can be quite scary when she wants to be," Bart agreed. "She and the girls have been good for you. You stopped your drinking and your late nights out are over. I'm proud of you son."

Chuck couldn't think…his father was proud of him. There was no way that his father would ever come out and say that to him. Maybe this party wasn't going to be so bad. However, when he turned around and saw Dan approach him he knew he spoke too soon.

"Chuck, I know out of all nights you would want this one to be drama free but," Dan said with a pause and pointed off. "Nate is here."

When Chuck spotted him, he was going to take this chance to find out what happened. What had gone so wrong that he had to attack Nate twice? Chuck unconsciously checked his bow tie and made his way to Nate.

"Has Blair seen him?" Chuck asked Dan who was following right behind him.

"No, I don't think so," Dan responded.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said staring at him. "What brings you here? Are you trying to cause trouble again?"

"Um, I just thought that maybe we could talk. Chuck, it's been like seven years. I just want you to forgive me for what I did." Nate rambled on. "I didn't mean it and you now that."

"You didn't mean it," Serena said coming up next to them. "Nate, you tried to convince Blair not to marry Chuck during their engagement party and then you threw yourself on her."

Chuck should have known that they weren't talking because of Blair. This however, this is something he didn't think that Nate would do. He was mad…he was more than mad. After everything all three of them had gone through the first time around Nate had to screw up.

"You're right," Nate admitted. "Blair should have ended up with me. I'm sorry man but it should always be Blair and me. I just saw it too late."

Chuck clenched his fist tightly. Pulling back, he hit Nate square in the nose. Admitting to himself it was something he wanted to do since he found out they slept together all those years ago. Nate just looked at him holding his bloody nose.

"Someone get him out of here before Blair sees him," Chuck said and with that, he ignored everyone that was staring at him and went in search for his wife. Smirking to himself, he hadn't felt this good in a long time. Stopping in his tracks, he saw Blair dancing with some teenage kid. Oh how he could break that kid in a second. Chuck walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"May I have my wife?" He asked the boy and the kid nodded and let go of Blair.

"Of course Mr. Bass," he said and practically ran away. He still and it and obviously so did Blair.

Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Just staring at her, he wasn't going to let any moment pass him by again when it came to her. Even though he hated to dance, he pretended that no one was looking at them or whispering about what had just happened with his former best friend. Blair either didn't hear them or she just didn't care. Either way, he was just going to enjoy being here with her.

"So, you leaving me for a young teenager, Mrs. Bass?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't think he could handle me," she said knowingly.

As one song ended another one played. He counted possibly four songs by the time he leaned in an captured her lips. Blair pulled away first and laid her head on his shoulder. Chuck closed his eyes and just took in the scent of her. His contentment was halted when he opened his eyes and noticed a young boy running toward them.

"Uncle Chuck, Aunt Blair, Lissy threw up all over herself," he said and pulled on their arms. "Mom and dad are with her."

Blair looked at him worriedly. Chuck took her hand and they followed behind his 'nephew'. When they arrived at the staircase Dan and Serena were wiping Lissy's dress and face. Chuck was shoved by Blair so she could get to her daughter that was crying for her.

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

"It was awesome, Uncle Chuck," an older boy said. "She was just sitting there then she just threw up all over herself."

"Tyler Humphrey," Serena scolded. "Do not make fun of your cousin."

"Are we going home now," Charlotte asked standing as far away as she could from her sister.

"It looks like it," Chuck said and picked Lissy up. As she pressed herself against him, he was sure to smell of vomit afterwards. Charlotte grabbed his free hand and Blair made apologies for have to leave so soon.

"Charles, are you leaving ?" Bart asked, picking up Charlotte as he met them by the front door. Charlotte held onto him and looked around the room disinterested.

"Lissy is sick we must get her home," Chuck answered.

"We very much enjoyed the party," Blair piped in. "We would have loved to stay longer but it would be best to get them both in bed."

"Of course," Bart said setting Charlotte down. She took a hold of Chucks hand again and waved at Bart. "As for you, I'll have all your Disney movies ready for when you stay next weekend." Charlotte scream in happiness and everyone in the house grew quiet and looked at them.

"Come on," Blair said softly. Charlotte waved again and skipped out of the house.

"So, how was your birthday?" Blair asked as all four of them waited as the limo pulled around to pick them up.

"Eventful," he told her honestly. "I'll never have another one like it."

* * *

A/N: I have two different endings and I'm going to post them both. I just couldn't make up my mind.


	4. Ending 1

I wanted to have Dorota to call them by their first names because when I tried to write it as Mr. and Mrs. Bass it was distracting. Of course, if it were someone other than Dorota I would have then wrote as Mr. And Mrs. Bass.

Ending 1

Lissy was still whimpering against Chuck as they walked into their home. As he tried to place her on the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. Chuck took the hint and kept her in his arms.

"You are back early," Dorota commented as she walked over to them. "What is wrong with Miss. Lissy?"

"Oh Dorota, she threw up all over herself at the party," Blair told her. Blair tucked her daughters hair behind her ear. "She feels awfully warm."

"She must have bath then right to bed," Dorota said taking her from Chuck. Before she walked away, Dorota looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Chuck backed up a little as Dorota leaned into him. "You too Mr. Chuck."

Chuck stared at her opened mouth as she took his daughter up the stairs and glared at Blair when he heard her laughing at him. Blair tried to stop her laughing but she was having a hard time. Once, she got a hold of herself she walked over to him but didn't touch him.

"Why don't you go and shower and then come to bed," she whispered suggestively. Blair turned to Charlotte who was half sleeping on the stairs. "Come on Charlotte. Mommy will help you into bed tonight."

"Night daddy," Charlotte said she made a move to go and hug him but she plugged her nose when she reached him. "You smell like throw up."

This of course set Blair off laughing again. Charlotte took off back to Blair and followed her up the stairs. Chuck looked down at his shirt; un tucked it and brought it up to see if he really smelled. Sure enough, he did smell of vomit. He raced up the stairs and into to the bathroom where he tried to shower as fast as he could with Blair's words still ringing in his ears.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and approached his bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw Blair standing in front of a full-length mirror examining herself in her slip. Chuck walked up to her as quietly as he could and when he slid his arms around her she jumped.

"You look beautiful," he told her kissing her shoulder and running his hands up and down her arms.

"Even after two babies?" She asked him uncertainly.

Chuck turned her away from the mirror and looked her right in the eye before he kissed her. He felt her relax in his arms he took the opportunity to pull her as close as he could to him. Hearing Blair moan, he pulled away and kissed her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist when he felt her knees start to buckle. Beathing heavily he pulled away.

"Are we always like this?" He asked her and she smlied coyly at him. Blair took both his hands into her and led him over to their bed. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Blair gently pushed him down so he was lying on his back. She settled herself ontop of him and trailed kisses from his mouth and to his kneck just as he did with her. Chuck closed his eyes and just savored her touch. He wanted to imprint this in his memory because who knew how much longer this all was going to last. ………

Chuck rolled over at looked at the clock and the red glaring lights told him it was 2 am. Chuck slipped on some pajamma pants that he found in a drawer he quietly left the room. His legs and his dry mouth led him into the kitchen. Chuck opened every cupboard hoping to find his beloved scotch but he had no such luck. Opening the refridgerater, he found bottled water. Taking one out he opened it, took a long drink, and almost chocked when he saw his mother standing right behind him.

"Mother," he said and sat his drink down on the counter.

"Did you enjoy your time here?" Misty asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Do I…do I have to go back?" He asked and waited for her to answer him but she just stood there looking at him. "Am I going to lose them?"

"I was hoping that you would want to stay here," she told him. Obviously, he said the right thing

Misty walked over to him and placed both of her hands on each side of his head. Chuck closed his eyes and felt unstable. Everything was coming to him, everything that he missed. He remembered the summer in Tuscany alone with Blair. Purposing to her with a Tiffany's box in hand during Christmas break in college, and their engagement party where he punched a drunken Nate. He was able to remember the birth of both their daughters and all the birthdays and holidays that he missed. His friendship with Dan and working with his father…it was there.

As the memories stopped, he had to brace himself against the counter to stop himself from falling down. Catching he breath he still felt weird. He still remembered the accident but it seemed like a far away memory. Opening his hand he saw that he was holding onto a locket that he nenevr saw before…in either one of his lives. He opened it but it held no picture closing it he saw that on the back his mothers name was engraved on it.

Smiling to himself, he rushed back up the stairs but stopped in Lissy's room to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully and as he felt her forehead, he noticed that he fever was gone. He pulled the covers up to he chin and smoothed the hair away from her face. Leaving, he closed her door he moved to the next one, Charlotte's room. Chuck could hear voices coming from the room before he even opened the door. Looking in, he saw her lying on her stomach on the floor watching a movie. He recognized the movie as Sabrina when he saw Humphrey Bogart and Audrey Hepburn. She definitely inherited her mothers love for old movies.

"Charlotte," Chuck said coming into her room and he turned off the TV.

"I can't sleep, daddy," she explained as she sat up and held out her arms at him. "I want to watch the movie."

"You need to sleep," Chuck told her as he picked her up and lying her in the bed. He tucked her in and ignored her pouting face. "You can watch it tomorrow."

Chuck got off the bed but he stopped when he looked at the neckalace and then back at Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I'm going to give you something special but you have to keep it safe for me okay?" Chuck asked.

"What is it daddy?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"It's a neckalace that belonged to your grandmother," he showed it to her before placing it in her jewlaery box next to her bed. "Can you keep it safe?"

"Yes, daddy," Charlotte said with a yawn. "Can I wear it tomorrow?"

"Of course you can," he responded.

Once he had Charlotte settled and he gave her a kiss goodnight Chuck left and went right back to Blair. Slipping into the bed next to her, he pulled her to him. He knew that he was finally where he belonged. Remebering what his mother said there was no way that he was going to take this for granted.

The End


	5. ending 2

Ending 2

As Chuck and his family got back to their apartment, he sat Lissy down on the couch. Blair walked over to them and started to remove Lissy's stained dress.

"Could you go and put Charlotte to bed?" Blair asked as still was trying to comfort her sick daughter. Chuck went to the stairs and as he ascend them quickly he lost his footing and fell down. "Chuck!"

"Charles," a deep voice said.

Chuck opened his eyes and a blurred face came into view. His father and Lilly stood over him. Taking a slow look around the room he noticed that Serena was there looking disinterested but he didn't see Dan. Eric was next to her and next to him was Nate. How dare he show his face here but he didn't se Blair. He figured that she was trying to comfort the kids.

"Mr. Bass, I need you to be still," a man asked, he figured it was the doctor. Chuck tried to flinch away from the doctor as he began to prod and poke at him but he felt too weak. "You're lucky after an accident that bad some people just don't make it."

"I…I fell down the…stairs," Chuck croaked out after the doctor left.

"You got into a car accident, idiot," Serena said earning her a glare from Lilly and Eric. "What?"

Accident? His eyes widened, he wanted Blair right now. Chuck struggled to sit up all the way. Wincing he felt pain shot up his arm, looking down he noticed that it was broken. No, he didn't want this; he didn't want to be back here. This was not the family that he wanted.

"Where's Blair?" He asked panicking now. "I need Blair right now."

"Son, you haven't seen Blair in years," Bart said trying to push him back down against the bed. "You need to stop struggling."

"No, I want her here now," Chuck, demanded.

"Why do you want her for?" Serena asked snottily.

"Chuck," Nate spoke up but Chick didn't want to look at him. "Jenny got a hold of her and told her what happened but I don't know if she'll come or not."

"Think again," Serena, muttered.

Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Blair standing there. She shifted around nervously as they all gazed at her. Lilly cleared her throat and headed out of the room holding Bart's hand. Everyone seemed to take the hint and followed them leaving Blair and Chuck alone in the room.

"Where are Lissy and Charlotte?" He asked looking right at her.

"I don't know who the hell Lissy and Charlotte are. I don't keep track of your girlfriends. I only came here because Jenny said that you were in bad shape but you seem fine to me so I'm leavening," Blair told him and turned to walk away.

"Blair wait," he practically shouted. "You can't walk away from me again."

"I never walked away," she told him with an angry expression. "If I remember correctly you were the one who told me to leave and never come back. What do you want from me?"

"I want you and our kids back," he told her leaning his head back.

"Kids? You are delirious I never gave birth to any of your spawns," Blair wrinkled her nose. "How do you know that I'm not married and have kids of my own?"

Chuck snapped his head up to look at her, which wasn't a good idea since it made the room spin. He took a quick glance at her finger and saw that there was no ring on it. Then he knew that she wasn't married she would be the type of person to show off her ring.

"You wouldn't have come to see me if you were. You wouldn't have anything to do with me if you were married," Chuck told her knowingly and he saw that he was right by the look on her face. "You came here…that means something."

Blair walked over to the bed and grabbed his hand. Neither one of them said anything but instead just took in the silence. Chuck pulled on her hand and painfully scooted over for her to lie down next to him. Blair removed her hand from his and backed up a step.

"I can't let you have this control over me," Blair told him.

"Get in, Blair" Chuck said.

Blair sighed in defeat as she lay down next to him the hospital bed. Chuck took his good hand and held on to hers tightly thinking maybe she would try to leave. Blair squeezed his hand back and laughed to herself while shaking her head.

"I don't know how you do this to me, Bass," Blair said smiling at him and Chuck smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Why do I give into you so easily?"

"What do we have here?" Serena asked coming back into the room along with everyone else.

"Sorry," Eric said. "It was a little too quiet in here and we were getting nervous."

"Charles, I don't think that you are thinking too clearly right now and…" Bart started only to be interrupted

"Father, it's late and I'm sure that you and Lilly are quite tired," Chuck said and Bart just stared at him.

"Miss Wladorf, if anything should happen please let us know," Bart asked her and Blair nodded her head in agreement because she was a little scared to actually say anything.

"Nate, could you de me favor and cancel my flight back to France?" Blair asked.

"Sure," Nate agreed and left the room quickly followed by Eric. However, Serena wasn't so quick to leave.

"You know that no good can come of this right?" She asked him. When he didn't answer her, she turned to leave.

"Serena," Blair said and the blond turned back to face them with a glare on her face. "Too bad you missed Dan's wedding it was quite beautiful. They are expecting their first child, did you know?"

Serena huffed and stomped out of the room. Chuck turned to her feeling relaxed and tired. He should have known that there was nothing going between Dan and Blair.

"Kids, huh? That must have been dream," she said closing her eyes and settling herself against him.

"It certainly was," he replied letting himself drift off to sleep.

6 years later.

Chuck stepped into the apartment and the sound of chaos greeted him. Sitting on a chair was Lissy and she was wailing away as Charlotte shook her E.T doll at her. Once, Charlotte saw him, laughed, and ran over to him.

"Are you teasing your sister?" He asked and lifted her up.

"No," she said with his identical smirk across her face. She was his exact replica; she was going to be more of a handful when she gets older.

"Where's mommy?" He asked her and she pointed up the stairs.

As she put her back on the ground, Chuck started up the stairs. Walking to his bedroom, he opened the door softly and saw Blair asleep on their bed. Taking his shoes off he slid into the bed next her and stroked her hair softly. Blair opened her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"I think your son wants to kill me," Blair told him and rubbed her very pregnant belly.

'No, he's just excited and wants to come out," Chuck replied and kissed her. Blair sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"WAAAA!" Charlotte yelled and shook her E.T doll at them from the end of the bed.

"Charlotte Misty Bass, I'm shipping you off to Grandpa Bart's," Blair said after being startled by the six year old.

"Yeah," Charlotte cheered and ran out of the room.

"I hope this one isn't like you. We would never survive the two of them together," Blair said to him.

"Maybe not but we love it." Chuck said and pulled her into another kiss.

The End


End file.
